


Only a Number

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi thinks about the age difference that separates him and Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Usagi/Leo fanbook over on DA

The sound of crickets chirping gave the night a relaxing atmosphere while a light breeze ushered away the oppressive heat of the day. All in all it was the perfect night to lay out in a field under the stars. It was the type of night that Usagi enjoyed greatly. This night was made even better by the fact that he wasn’t spending it alone. Beside him on the makeshift sleeping mat lay Leonardo fast asleep.

Looking down at his sleeping lover Usagi felt his heart tug at the sight. The young man sleeping beside him was not only an accomplished warrior but a dangerous ninja as well. There was much that Leonardo had seen and done in his life that had aged him beyond his years. As far as the samurai was concerned, those experiences had made Leonardo the person that he was today and Usagi wouldn’t have him any other way.

If there was anything about Leo that gave Usagi pause about his relationship with the turtle it was his young age in comparison to his own. While Leo was now an adult in age as well as life experience, having turned eighteen the past winter, Usagi couldn’t help but think about what the age difference between them may eventually mean.

Most of the time it was easy for Usagi to forget how much younger Leonardo was than him. The ninja was full of life and vitality while still showing the maturity he had gained from being the oldest of four and the leader of his clan. While the ninja was awake during the day his behavior showed a man who knew who he was and what he was capable of. He was someone that Usagi never had to worry about in terms of taking care of himself and could trust to watch his back in turn.

In sleep however it was a completely different story. The lines of worry that shown on Leonardo’s face faded away and left him looking like the young man that he truly was. It was times like this that Usagi looked down at his resting mate and wondered if things were equal between them or if he was just taking advantage of a naive child that had such limited experience with the workings of the real world.

After all, Usagi could remember back to when he had first met Leonardo’s father. He himself had been fully grown at the time during that Battle Nexus when the strange rat had come to try and test his own skills. Leonardo had been just a small child at the time. If anyone had suggested to Usagi that he would one day come to care for and take as a lover someone that much his junior he would have taught them a painful lesson for the implication to his honor.

Looking down at Leonardo now, Usagi wasn’t sure what to think about his honor. He knew that it wasn’t uncommon for samurai to take younger apprentices and to be intimate with them as well as teaching them but Leonardo wasn’t his apprentice. He wasn’t the ninja’s teacher, he was supposed to be his equal but he wasn’t sure if they really were.

Were they really called to be together in a way that transcended the differences in their years? It had taken some time but they had managed to work through the difference that they had being ninja and samurai respectively. If they could do that than surely age was only a number that didn’t have any power over them as a couple.

Slowly Usagi laid himself down behind his lover and drew him in close. Placing a gentle kiss to Leo’s temple Usagi rested one arm over the turtle’s waist and closed his eyes to let sleep take him away.

Worrying would do him no good at this point Usagi knew. While it was useful to plan for the worst so as to avoid potential injury it could also be a self destructive course if allowed to run unchecked. Leonardo had never seemed off put by the difference in their ages and as long as the ninja would have him, Usagi would call him his own for as long as he was allowed the privilege.


End file.
